


The Mountie Wore Tinsel

by BradyGirl_12



Category: due South
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-12
Updated: 1999-12-12
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: The Mountie wore tinsel...and very little else!





	The Mountie Wore Tinsel

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.
> 
>  **Pairing: Benny/Ray V.**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Rating: NC-17**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Category: Romance (aka Pure Sap). This one's for you, Cheryl and  
>  Mitch!**
> 
> **This is in response to Christmas Challenge #1.**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Disclaimer: Roses are red, Benny's in bed, Ray's right with him,  
>  but bindlestitch, I don't own 'em. Alliance does.**
> 
>  
> 
> **(c) December  
>  12, 1999**

*Bells rang through the clear night air, Ray turning from his window to face his lover. 

His Benny was dazzling. Bright eyes, flushed cheeks, soft hair looking lush and wavy. Wearing his favorite white ski sweater. Benny was looking at him with a shy gaze, and Ray's heart fluttered. Oh, he loved that look. Yes, indeedy. 

Tonight had been so perfect. The house was crammed with Vecchios celebrating Christmas Eve, laughing and talking in the living room around the huge Christmas tree decorated with treasured family heirlooms and new, sparkling ornaments. Presents were piled high under the tree while the children eagerly guessed what might be inside. They were excited at the prospect of Santa Claus coming, and the adults were enjoying their anticipation. 

Benny had been quiet, but then, he always felt a little overwhelmed at these family gatherings. The heat from the fireplace and so many bodies caused his fair skin to turn a bright pink, and he always stayed close to Ray when there were so many people around, a little nervous. Ray smiled and made sure he didn't go off and leave his Benny alone. 

When it came time to say goodnight, Ray had taken Benny's hand and gone upstairs to his bedroom. He smiled at his blushing lover now. Every other year, they had shared Ray's bed on this night with the cover of convenience. Everyone had to double up and cots were placed in the bedrooms. Ray and Benny had always had the good fortune to be alone in Ray's room. They would make quiet love and go to sleep in each other's arms. 

This year, they were no longer using a cover. Everyone knew what they were to each other. The ones who disapproved were not important to Ray or his immediate family. Now he could make love to his Benny without hiding it. 

"Tonight...tonight was wonderful, Ray." 

"I know." Ray smiled tenderly. He laid a hand on Benny's cheek. "I love you." 

Benny's smile was pure brilliance. "I know." 

They laughed, their eyes shining. Snow was falling softly outside the window. Ray lifted Benny's hand to his lips and brushed them lightly over the warm skin. Benny sighed quietly and Ray drew him in for a kiss. 

It was not a hotly passionate kiss. It was sweetly tender, their love pouring into that kiss. Ray's hands began to rub Benny's back, his tongue slipping down to his lover's throat and licking it. Benny smiled and playfully rubbed the top of Ray's shorn head. Ray's nimble fingers pulled Benny's sweater over his head and he was rewarded with a ruffled-haired Mountie, naked from the waist up. My, my. 

Ray's lips fastened on a nipple and he began sucking, Benny's hands cupping the back of his head. Little pleased moans filled the room, Ray transferring his attentions to the other nipple. Benny's eyes were closed and his head thrown back. 

Ray expertly pushed him backwards to the bed, Benny falling onto the sheets with Ray on top of him. Ray's slender body curled up around his lover and his tongue got busy licking the smooth, warm chest. Benny sighed and cupped Ray's buttocks, squeezing them through the Armani fabric. 

Moonlight streamed in as Ray lifted himself off Benny and knelt on the bed between his lover's spread legs. He slowly removed his turtleneck sweater, tossing it off and then unbuckling his belt. He slid the pants down and threw them off to join the sweater on the floor. Italian hands got busy removing Benny's pants as well. 

He looked down at his lover while straddling him, his smile loving with a tinge of lust. He then draped his body over Benny's and proceeded to kiss him madly. 

Benny gasped and moaned and giggled, cupping Ray's buttocks again. This time he could feel the yummy flesh in his hands, his fingers kneading and squeezing as Ray squirmed against him. 

Benny captured Ray's mouth and slid his tongue in, tasting sugar cookies and punch and the sweet taste of Ray. When they parted, he looked up at Ray with shining eyes. Ray's emerald orbs were sparkling as he lowered his mouth onto Benny's again. 

They kissed and hugged and nuzzled, the quiet of the house keeping them from making undue noises, but it was not a night for wild, abandoned passion. The passion they felt was pure and loving, and Ray smiled as he slid into his Benny. 

* * * * * * 

Benny's eyes widened, then he relaxed into a smile as Ray gently pumped in and out of his body. Benny grasped Ray's arms and moved with him, lubricated with love's juices. He felt loved and wanted. He also had a family now that loved and wanted him to be a part of them. He closed his eyes in ecstasy. 

Pleasure washed over him in waves. Ray filled him, skillful fingers pinching his sensitive nipples. He ran his hand over Ray's thigh, delighted at the slender strength there. His lover was the most beautiful man alive. Orgasm built up, singing along his nerves, and exploded in one glorious wave. He gasped and his lips parted slightly. 

Ray came at almost the same instant, searing him with his seed. Then the Italian was on top of him, their sweat and semen mingling. Ray's beautiful lips covered his own. 

"I love you, Benny." 

"Oh, I love you, too, Ray." 

Ray slid out of him and then snuggled, Benny pulling the blanket over them both. He waited while his heart settled down to its normal beat. 

Yes, he was loved. Not only did he have the most beautiful man in the world, but he was part of his lover's family. He was official now, he thought with a smile as moonlight glinted off the gold ring on his left ring finger. He and Ray had made it so four months ago in the golden days of autumn. 

He felt more a part of this adopted family than he had with his own in some ways. The Vecchios did not hesitate to let him know by word or deed that they loved him. Rosa Vecchio had accepted him, and the rest of the family had taken her cue. The few that did not accept them were not important. 

Rosa Vecchio. He had a mother again after the long, motherless years. She cared if he ate well or dressed warmly, even though the cold rarely bothered him, he thought with a smile. She always wanted to know if he got enough sleep, or was working too hard, and were he and her Raymondo happy in their new home? 

She knew that he made her son happy. For her, that was more important than even the dictates of her beloved Church. She loved Benny like a son, and now he was a son-in-law, too. 

A tear trickled down Benny's cheek. 

* * * * * * 

Ray loved Christmas Eve. It was the one time of the year that the family was free of fear from his father's drinking, because his mother had said quite calmly one year after a holiday disaster that if he ever took a drink on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day again that his clothes would be on the front lawn the next day. Sal Vecchio knew that she meant it. That meant Ray never had to worry about drunken rages or biting sarcasm on this special holiday. 

And now, he had his Benny in his bed, in his old home. They were loved and accepted, and the world was theirs. 

He thought smugly of the present under the tree waiting for his lover to open tomorrow morning. He had discovered that his prim, nutritious-conscious Mountie had a well-hidden sweet tooth. It was probably why he was always so stern with Dief about it. 

Ray had ordered a five-pound box of Canadian chocolates from Vancouver, and he looked forward to seeing his lover stammer and try and convince himself that he shouldn't eat very many of them at all. And of course he would offer a piece to everybody, so that was why Ray had gotten five pounds. Because unless Dief ended up with chocolate on his nose, Ray knew that Benny would be the primary consumer of this gift after the obligatory polite offer to the family. And Benny and chocolate meant hot sex, because chocolate seemed to be an aphrodisiac for his shy Canadian. Ray would encourage him to eat the chocolate, partake of some himself, and then proceed to rip the clothes off Benny, who would rip the clothes off him, and they would have hot, shameless sex. And then Ray would offer Benny another chocolate when it was over. 

"What is it, Ray?" Benny asked as his lover suddenly laughed. 

"You got a tiny piece of tinsel in your hair, Benny. How did that happen? Frannie chase you under the tree?" 

Benny smiled. He looked at the silvery tinsel in Ray's fingers. "No, Ray." 

"Good, because she better not. You're mine, Mountie, and don't you forget it." 

"I won't, Ray." 

Ray looked down at his lover's sapphire beauty. 

"No, you won't." A wicked gleam came into his emerald eyes. "Hey, Benny, dreaming of sugar plums yet?" 

"Sugar plums? Ray, sugar plums are not very nutritious...oh, dear!" 

Benny's 'plums' had just been grabbed and he gasped as Ray proceeded to make his dreams come true. Ray kissed him, tasting sugar cookies and candy canes, and church bells pealed in the distance as the snow fell outside the window.* 


End file.
